Escarlata
by purpleraxn
Summary: AU. Sin magia. Época de vestidos largos, de noches sombrias y amores nacidos de lo mas profundo del alma. El escarlata de sus labios aceleró su pulso y no pudo volver a detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola de nuevo. Quería agradecerles un montón por los reviews en Superhero. En serio, muchas gracias.**

 **No pensaba volver a publicar tan pronto, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y quería compartirla. Esta vez serán tres capítulos, contando una pequeña historia. Gracias a mi Beta Mills por leer y estar ahí siempre :*.**

 **Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios y ya dejo de enredarlos. Buenas noches/días dependiendo.**

Emma había llegado hacía ya cinco semanas y la joven mimada de los Mills no había hecho queja alguna aún, pero siempre andaba fijándose en todo con Lucifer a cuestas y Aurora tras ella, pavoneándose de aquí a allá en busca de algún error más para su desgracia la rubia de ojos verduzcos no cometía alguno. La chica en cuestión había sido acogida como sirvienta en recomendación de su tía Ella, la madre del jovencito que trabajaba en los establos y quien andaba cacheteando el piso por la joven de ojos marrones y cabello azabache que era Regina Mills.

\- ¡Emma!

La muchacha de apenas diecisiete años salió disparada de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal de algodón. Regina sonaba irritada y seguramente la echarían. Tratando de calmar su respiración y acomodándose el pañuelo en la cabeza, Emma tocó delicadamente la puerta del estudio de la joven. Un seco ¡adelante! se oyó desde dentro y la rubia empujó con temor la puerta, haciéndose dentro de un segundo a otro. Regina estaba en la ventana con libro en mano y mirando hacia afuera, Lucifer todo mañoso movía perezoso su cola con los ojos centellantes. **Gato demoníaco** , dijo Emma para sí mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿si señorita?

\- ¿has visto la hora que es?

\- Las cinco, si no me equivoco.

\- Exacto – sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente hacia Emma y a ésta las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Aun no entendía qué causaba en esa muchacha pero le encantaba-. Son las cinco. Mi padre llega sobre las siete y aun no siento el aroma de la cena.

\- Tal vez si abriera las puertas… - mascullo Emma para sí pero Regina la había oído; y ahora tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos chocolates clavados en ella. **¡oh por Dios, eres una bocazas!**

\- Mire, señorita…-extendió su mano esperando una respuesta.

\- Swan – Siempre hacía de que se olvidaba su apellido y eso la enervaba.

\- Bien, señorita Swan. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer sólo me compete a mí. ¿queda claro?

\- Sí, señorita.

Regina se levantó con cuidado del ancho marco de la ventana y Emma frunció el cejo. ¿Dónde estaba la metiche de Aurora para ayudarla? Como si hubiese pensado en voz alta, o quizás sí lo hizo, Regina se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió guasonamente. Lucifer se paró junto a su dueña, ronroneando con maldad.

\- No se preocupe por ella, Swan. Vendrá mañana. ¿acaso también quiere saber por qué no ha venido?

Emma apretó los labios y dio media vuelta furiosa. Tal vez Aurora y su niñería aceptasen todas esas tomadas de pelo, pero ella no. Ella tenía decencia, sí señor.

\- Emma… - su voz fue dulce y melodiosa. Adiós decencia. Se giró contra su orgullo. Regina parecía un ángel con la luz del sol haciendo un halo dorado a su alrededor.

\- ¿qué? – prácticamente ladró y Regina meció el libro que traía contra su pecho, tenía el labio inferior entre los dientes.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones roja.

Y confesado aquello, pasó junto a ella con Lucifer pisándole los talones, su perfume dejó una estela casi visible de cestos de fruta y flores. Tenía el aroma a sol impregnado en la piel, y Emma lo sabía de tantas veces haberse llevado algunos corsés y pijamas a la nariz. Tenía un aroma único, y se sentía cada vez más perdida, rezando noche a noche para que aquello acabase.

El tema era el siguiente. Emma había estado vagando junto a su tía Ella y su primo Daniel, la vida no les había facilitado nada; más a su manera salieron adelante. Ella entró a trabajar en la casa de unos amigos de los Mills y consiguió que Daniel trabajase para ellos, de eso harían unos cuatro años. Conforme Emma fue perfeccionando sus actividades en la casa, decidieron que era tiempo de que ella también ayudase. Y ahí estaban a finales de verano, presentándose frente a la casa de la familia Mills junto a su primo risueño e idiota.

 _\- ¿qué tal son aquí? – preguntó Emma, sus dedos trenzando los hilos de seda que adornaban la cintura de su vestido celeste._

 _\- La mujer es una patada en el trasero, el marido no está casi nunca, pero es buen hombre. La hija es… hermosa – susurró medio baboso y Emma puso los ojos en blanco._

 _\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

 _\- Tu edad._

 _\- ¿qué? ¿y no está casada?_

 _\- Han intentado matrimoniarla y no hay caso. A todos les ha encontrado peros y su padre la consiente en todo. Cora tiene que callarse la boca si Regina dice_ _ **no quiero**_ _cuando su padre está cerca._

 _Emma rio bajito y se puso de pie al oír unos pasos acercarse por el corredor de arriba y hacia las escaleras. Y desde ese momento empezó a rezar. Regina iba ataviada en un vestido azul de cintura ceñida y falda suelta, su delicado cuello a la vista adornado por una cadenita de lo que parecía plata. El cabello recogido en una coleta alta sostenida por un moño del color del vestido. Emma simplemente había comenzado a babear y le hacía buena competencia a su primo que, al menos, había saludado._

 _\- Buenas tardes, señorita Mills – dijo todo sonrojado y bobalicón._

 _\- Buenas tardes, Daniel – respondió ella coqueta y sonrió. Sus ojos chocolates se desviaron a los esmeralda de Emma y ésta se puso rígida – Buenas tardes._

 _\- B…buenas tardes – balbuceó._

 _\- Mi madre habló con el señor Mills, y han acordado que Emma trabaje aquí junto con Anastasia._

 _\- Oh… claro. He oído algo – sus ojos recorrieron a la joven frente a ella y se mordió el labio -. Bien, te puedes retirar, Daniel. Yo me encargo de ella._

 _El muchacho se fue y Emma no sabía dónde meterse. Ella no era tímida, era un pecado decirle tímida, pero con esa joven enfrente todo comenzaba a tildarse en su cabeza. Solo veía esos enormes ojos marrones estar más y más cerca._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Emma Swan._

 _\- Emma… - susurró y la rubia creyó sentir sus pulmones arder por falta de aire - ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _\- Diecisiete, cumpliré dieciocho en dos meses._

 _\- Tienes mi edad – la miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza –. Me gusta tu vestido._

 _\- Me lo regaló mi tía._

 _\- Y me gusta tu cabello._

 _\- Mm… gracias._

 _\- Y me encanta que te pongas roja._

La rubia terminó de lavar los platos cuando Lucifer hizo su bendita aparición por la cocina. Siempre era lo mismo, y Anastasia le había dicho que ese animal era igual o peor que la dueña, lo que le causó risa hasta ponerse a lagrimear. Pero luego ya no, y empezó a odiarlo. Lo diferente esta vez era que no iba solo. Tras él, Regina apareció descalza, en pantalones y una camisa blanca. Hacía quince minutos había abandonado la mesa dentro de un vestido coral y ahora… Emma frunció el cejo, un color rosado cubriendo sus mejillas. Esa chica le iba a causar un infarto.

\- Emma, Lucifer quiere leche y yo también.

Intentando no suspirar; _ya que sus horas de trabajo terminaban justo después de limpiar, ahora venía a pedirle leche._ _ **¡Vaya niña estúpida!**_ _,_ se giró sobre sus talones y fue a buscar el recipiente del gato y una copa para la morena, quien ya estaba sentada a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Emma sirvió a cada uno con el líquido pedido y dejo la copa sobre la superficie de madera antes de contestar, con un toque de rabia en la voz.

\- Trabajar.

Regina sonrió divertida y Emma huyó de allí antes de ponerle de sombrero el plato de Lucifer.

\- Es insoportable – masculló en cuanto se echó en la cama, Daniel mirando que las ventanas estuviesen bien trancadas antes de retirarse a su dormitorio.

\- Conmigo no – su voz estaba llena de autosuficiencia y Emma se sentó de sopetón.

\- ¿cómo que contigo – enfatizó algo nerviosa- no?

\- Hoy me ha besado – movió las cejas de arriba abajo. Emma palideció.

\- ¡QUE!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Te van a oír! - le reprendió y se sentó a los pies de la cama – Sí. Había ido a ver cómo estaba Rocinante y se quedó a conversar conmigo, y una cosa llevo a la otra, me empujó contra la caballeriza de una de las yeguas y me besó. Luego sonrió y se fue como si nada.

\- Es una zorra – gruñó Emma y Daniel la empujó del brazo - ¡Pero óyeme...!

\- Cállate, ¿quieres?

\- Vete de aquí, quiero dormir.

\- No le vayas a decir a mamá.

\- ¿para qué voy a andar divulgando algo que ni a mí me interesa?

El castaño de ojos azules negó con la cabeza antes de salir, dejando a Emma tapada hasta la cabeza y gruñendo por dentro… y por fuera.

\- De ahora en adelante que se sirva su leche… - decía, ambas manos agarrando con fuerza el colchón – ya no pienso lavar sus cosas. Que lo haga Anastasia… - oyó pasos fuera y puso los ojos en blanco al oír un toque insistente en la puerta - Daniel, ¡lárgate! – exclamó, girándose en dirección contraria a la puerta.

\- Bueno, no soy Daniel así que supongo que puedo entrar.

Emma apretó los ojos. Ya tendría que estar dormida, no en el cuarto de su empleada. Maldita malcriada. Se sentó y acomodó su cabello mientras la miraba.

\- ¿necesita algo, señorita Mills? – masculló con la rabia ciñéndole la garganta.

\- Sí… quiero hablar contigo – cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó el velero colgado de un clavo junto a la puerta.

\- Podríamos hacerlo mañana, ¿no? Tengo que dormir.

\- Mañana es sábado y tú te irás con tu tía por el fin de semana. No podremos – sus facciones eran amables y sonreía a medida que se acercaba.

\- El lunes.

\- Emma, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada. Vuelvo a preguntar y ruego me conteste con sinceridad, ¿necesita algo?

Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta, sólo se sentó a sus pies y comenzó a mirar el cuarto decorado por la rubia. Unos cuantos cuadros pintados a blanco y negro, una cómoda con un espejo encima. Un armario y un estante con adornos artesanales, y la cama.

\- ¿tú los dibujaste? – preguntó por el cisne y los conejos de los cuadros. En uno había un castillo.

\- Sí.

\- Son muy bonitos.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- ¿me pintarías algo?

\- Creo que es capaz de comprarse mejores cuadros que esos. – se removió nerviosa. El calor y el aroma de la joven estaban nublándole los sentidos.

\- No, Emma. Yo quiero uno de los tuyos.

La rubia no contestó y siguió mirando sus pies. Unos dedos finos y de uñas cortas aparecieron en su campo de visión y comenzaron a dibujar sobre el edredón que cubría sus piernas.

\- ¿qué está haciendo?

\- Ya que no me hablas…

\- Está fresco y usted anda descalza.

\- No me va a pasar nada, Emma – la miró y sonrió.

\- Su padre se entera y estará en problemas.

Regina no le hizo caso y la empujó, llamando la atención de la rubia quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como se acomodaba junto a ella y se cubría con su edredón.

\- ¿me pude decir qué está haciendo?

\- Me gusta tu cama – elevó y bajó la espalda varias veces antes de girarse y mirarla.

La joven de mirada azul marino miró esos ojos chocolate y sus labios se entreabrieron en busca de aire. Ahora podía sentir su calor como una fuerte lluvia que arrasa con todo a su paso. Su cordura había salido por las ventanas cerradas cuando Regina giró todo su cuerpo y metió ambas manos bajo la almohada para estar más cómoda, observándola y mordiéndose el labio.

\- Bésame, Emma.

\- ¿está usted bien? – preguntó mientras de un salto salía de la cama y se cruzaba de brazos - ¿sabe qué? Será mejor que se vaya.

\- Quiero que vuelvas aquí y me beses, Emma – ordenó con el rostro endurecido y medio sentada. Los orbes chocolates estaban en llamas -. O este habrá sido tu último día trabajando aquí.

\- ¿sabe qué? Haga lo que quiera, y si quiere que me vaya ya mismo lo hago, pero yo no pienso cometer semejante locura.

Regina hizo a un lado la manta y después de recoger su velero cerró la puerta con fuerza. Seguro hasta Daniel lo habría oído. Emma se sentó y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado, los labios le ardían de solo pensar cómo se hubiese sentido besarla.

El día del sábado llegó con demasiada rapidez, Emma vio la luz del sol colarse por las rendijas de la ventana y se levantó. El gallo del granero cantó a los cuatro vientos para cuando ella ya estaba lista y con un bolso de ropa para remendar en casa. Quizás debería haber juntado todas sus cosas.

Subió los cuatro peldaños que daban al pasillo principal y miró a ambos lados. Tal vez se había levantado demasiado temprano pero quería irse de allí, perderse. Alejarse de quien venía siendo su verdugo desde hacía cinco semanas.

\- ¿Emma? - Hablando del diablo… **esperen, no está enojada.** Emma giró la cabeza y se encontró con Regina en su ropa de montar llena de tierra y pasto y los ojos rojos - ¿ya te vas?

\- Sí, señorita – quiso acercarse y preguntarle que le había pasado, pero si lo hacía acabaría mal y lo sabía - ¿necesita algo?

\- No… - su voz se quebró y se alejó rápidamente de ahí aguantando los sollozos.

Había caído del caballo hacía unos quince minutos y desde ahí, volviendo a casa a pie y tirando de las riendas de Rocinante no había dejado de llorar. No por la caída, eso era lo de menos. Le había dolido el rechazo de Emma la noche anterior. Esa chica de cabellos ondulados y ojos chispeantes realmente le gustaba, muchísimo. Desde que la había visto junto a Daniel en la sala le había encantado. Sí, no iba a negar que estaba jugando con Daniel desde entonces, pero quería olvidar todo el revuelo en su pecho, cómo su vientre se contaría con delicia cuando la veía en ropas ajustadas juntando leña o frutas, cuando el sudor le perlaba la piel y aún más cuando se enojaba con ella. Y el día anterior había comprendido que, de los besos robados y besos dados, sólo deseaba besar a Emma. Ni los idiotas de los Jones, mucho menos Hood o Daniel, habían podido hacerle reventar el pecho en los besos que se habían dado. Y con Emma eso sucedía cada vez que la miraba. Y por todo eso, sumado al susto y la negación de Emma, se había echado a llorar cuando cayó al suelo.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio una mano enguantada le sujetó del codo y un pecho delicado chocó contra su rostro, aquellos brazos marcados estaban a su alrededor mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Tranquilícese. A su padre no le va a gustar nada que ande llorando – le pasó el pulgar por los ojos y secó torpemente las lágrimas - ¿quiere leche caliente? Daniel aún no despierta. Puedo esperarlo e irnos juntos – le dijo suavemente, aguantando los temblores del pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Regina ahogo otro sollozo antes de apartarse y mirarla a los ojos. Emma se veía rota, desesperada, y era su culpa. Lo sabía.

\- Estaría bien – asintió, sintiendo el hipo naciente en su garganta y tapándose la boca cuando alcanzó a salir.

Emma apretó los labios, volviendo en sus pasos y evitando reír ante los _hips_ de la morena.

Ya en la cocina, Regina se sentó y trató de calmar el hipo, lo que finalmente hizo que Emma se echase a reír. Y a Regina no le molestó porque su risa era contagiosa y empezó a reír con ella, cortada cada rato por sus hips.

\- Aquí tiene – dijo con la risa aun bailando en su voz. Le tendió la taza de leche caliente con dos cucharadas de azúcar - ¿qué le pasó?

\- Me caí del caballo – escondió sus mejillas rojas tras la taza de leche y Emma se mordió el labio para no reír - ¿cuándo volverás?

\- El lunes a las seis ya voy a estar aquí.

\- Bien… porque Aurora no hace la leche tan bien como tú – confesó mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando se dignó a mirar a Emma a los ojos ésta le sonrió.

\- Y me parece perfecto.

Regina iba a decir algo cuando oyó golpes en la puerta. Las cinco y cuarenta. Debía ser Aurora.

\- Voy a buscar a Daniel. Que tenga bonito fin de semana, señorita – dijo Emma levantándose y acomodándose los guantes.

\- Buen fin de semana, Emma.

Y antes de que pudiera esperarlo, los labios rosas de la joven besaron su mejilla húmeda y se fue, dejándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

El domingo por la tarde, y después de un fin de semana aburridísimo con la tonta de Aurora, Regina vio bajar a su madre de uno de los carruajes del ministerio. Oh, oh. Traía muchas cosas con ella más todas las que había en el transporte y…

\- Oh Dios – se acomodó la falda antes de pasar del patio lateral a la entrada. Aurora tras ella.

Henry Mills estaba sosteniendo la pipa con descuido y miraba de forma atenta a su mujer, quien gesticulaba exageradamente.

\- Madre – dijo a modo de saludo, lo más tranquila posible. Todo ese revuelo solo significaba una cosa. Otra fiesta. Para emparejarla con alguien, obviamente. Ni siquiera sus cumpleaños se festejaban de esa manera.

\- ¡Regina! – la joven apretó los ojos cuando sintió cómo la pintura de labios de su madre se grababa en su mejilla – ¡A que no sabes quién preguntó por ti!

\- Madre, por favor – rogó antes de girarse a Aurora y hacerle un gesto de que la esperase en su habitación.

\- El hijo del ministro de Educación quiere verte en unas semanas.

\- ¿cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada de eso?

\- Regina ya vas a cumplir dieciocho y sigues sin casarte. Y no es porque…

\- Es porque no quiero – le cortó educadamente y suspiró todo lo que el corsé del vestido le dejó -. Mira, no quiero. Quien me quiera va a esperar por mí hasta el día que yo desee casarme. Ese día no es hoy y no lo será en unas semanas cuando conozca al hijo del ministro. No quiero, mamá. Vete quitando esa idea de la cabeza.

\- La niña tiene razón – apuntó Henry unos minutos después.

\- ¡Henry! – exclamó escandalizada girándose a su marido y Regina rodó los ojos. Iba a empe… - ¡cómo puedes decirle eso! ¿acaso no ves que a este ritmo se va a quedar sola? ¿Qué va a ser de ella cuando ya no estemos?-… zar. Sus ojos tendían a estar en blanco todo el tiempo que su madre estaba cerca, y este momento no era una excepción.

Cora parecía una gallina poniendo huevos haciendo todo ese escándalo y Regina escapó de la catástrofe antes de que la mujer mayor empezase a renegar que a ella jamás se le cumplían los caprichos. Lo que no entendía era que su más grande capricho la envolvía a Regina, su vida, sus libertades y propias preocupaciones; y ésta no pensaba cambiar todo eso por un anillo de oro y una posición más elevada en la sociedad. No señor.

Una vez dentro, sus ojos resbalaron al pasillo de las habitaciones de Daniel, Emma y Anastasia y emprendió camino hacia allí. Empujó la puerta de madera blanca y se encontró con una ventana abierta, los mosquitos entrando tranquilamente al cuarto vacío de Emma.

\- Tonta – sonrió y sus ojos se clavaron en un trozo de papel que estaba clavado en el marco y una flor algo marchita junto a él.

Con letra redonda e inclinada, el papel recitaba.

 **Hay algo que no me está diciendo.**

 **O tal vez yo estoy intentando no entenderlo.**

 **Que tenga bonito fin de semana si lee esto. Sé que vendrá.**

 **Emma Swan.**

Regina dobló el papel y lo guardo dentro de su corsé mientras salía de allí con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón a mil. No iba a decirle que estaba… ¿enamorada de ella? Sí, tal vez era eso porque ya no podía concebir un día más sin Emma. Desde el sábado en la mañana no había podido concentrarse en nada, la noche anterior apenas y había dormido. Todo se estaba enredando dentro de su cabeza pero quería a Emma allí, junto a ella.

Cambio de posición otra vez en la cama. El libro de poesía había quedado abandonado en la pequeña mesa de su cuarto que hacía de escritorio. En el último tiempo las cosas habían mejorado económicamente en su familia y podían darse pequeños gustos. Pero había un gusto que no le estaba agradando para nada y era que su mente todo el tiempo se tomaba el permiso de vagar a esos ojos cafés y esa sonrisa color carmín. Más bien era una sonrisa color escarlata. Igual que aquel vestido con bolados y espalda descubierta que había encontrado en su armario hacía unas semanas.

El sólo hecho de imaginársela en él le encendió las mejillas y ocultó su sonrisa contra la almohada, deseando que ni Dios, ni nadie viesen y supiesen cuánto le encantaba esa muchachita.

Los labios le ardieron una vez más recordando sus ojos brillantes y sus labios moviéndose, pidiendo que la besara. Claro que lo hubiese hecho si la razón no hubiera saltado a bloquear cualquier idea que se creara en su cabeza.

Cambio de posición y abrazó la almohada. En unas horas la vería y más que nunca quería que el tiempo pasase con rapidez.

Regina apoyó la almohada contra su cara cuando Aurora apareció en su cuarto, corriendo las cortinas y diciendo con su voz chillona que ya debería levantarse.

\- Yo le aconsejo que le haga caso, sino no se va a callar – le dijo Anastasia cuando le pasó una taza y Regina rió.

\- Gracias.

Su dama de compañía busco el vestido que usaría aquel día y la morena quiso darse la cabeza contra el dosel de la cama.

\- No, por favor. Es horrible.

\- Te queda muy bonito.

\- Pica.

\- Vamos, Regina sabes que no.

\- ¡Me lo regaló el idiota de Robin Hood! ¿Anastasia no lo querrá?

\- Anastasia es muy alta para este vestido – objetó la castaña de ojos miel y miró el vestido antes de volver a meterlo al armario.

\- A Emma le irá.

\- ¿segura?

\- Sí.

Regina bajó con el vestido en el brazo a la cocina pero no había nadie. Seguramente estaría recogiendo fruta o vegetales en el huerto. La voz de su madre se coló en sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? – le preguntó mientras tomaba una naranja.

\- Se lo voy a dar a Emma.

\- No vendrá hoy.

\- ¿qué? – tal vez preguntó demasiado rápido porque su madre la miró con el cejo fruncido.

\- Daniel tampoco. Vendrán mañana porque Emma tuvo un pequeño percance. ¿ese no es el vestido que te regaló el jovencito Hood?

\- ¿le pasó algo? – insistió y su madre quiso quitarle el vestido pero Regina se alejó. Cora suspiró antes de moverse y buscar un cuchillo.

\- Daniel solo dijo eso – le quito importancia antes de salir de la cocina. -. Si quieres jugar al ajedrez, estoy afuera.

\- Sí… - miró el vestido en su brazo y se mordió el labio. ¿y si…?

Subió a su cuarto rápidamente y se cambió el vestido por su equipo de montar, todo bajo la mirada confusa de Aurora que preguntó a dónde iba antes de verla salir con una bolsa de cuero y el vestido dentro, sin recibir respuesta.

Regina pasó de la cocina al patio trasero y corrió lo que la separaba del establo mientras trenzaba su cabello lo más decente posible.

\- Anastasia – la llamó, cuando se la cruzó cerca del huerto y detuvo sus pasos - ¿me cubrirías con mi madre?

\- ¿va a montar sin permiso?

\- Sí… vuelvo en un rato.

\- Tenga cuidado. La señorita Aurora y yo nos encargamos – la pelirroja le guiño un ojo y Regina sonrió agradecida.

Ensilló a Rocinante tal cual Daniel le había enseñado y después de asegurarse de que las hebillas estaban bien sujetas, subió y acarició el cuello del animal antes de tocar con los talones sus costados y echarse a andar, saliendo por un lateral, lejos de la vista de sus padres.

A medida que dejaba lejos su hogar, Regina empezó a incrementar la velocidad, sintiéndose la reina del mundo. El aire fresco de otoño revolvía los mechones sueltos de su trenza, sentía la vitalidad de ser libre y era algo que no cambiaría jamás. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y no iba a renunciar a ello. Ni tampoco iba a renunciar a Emma, así sus padres y el Papa pusieran peros.

Una hora y media después divisó allá abajo, en la llanura, la acogedora casa de Emma. Daniel estaba afuera y Ella había entrado hacía solo unos segundos. Bajó la velocidad, intentando calmar también su corazón desbocado. Rocinante buscó un lugar para pastar mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello. Los ojos de Daniel brillaron enormes y sintió lástima.

\- Buenos días, señorita.

\- Hola, Daniel. ¿está tu madre?

\- Hum… sí. Está adentro – frunció el cejo y sus labios se entreabrieron.

\- Si estás pensando que voy a despedirlos a ti o a Emma, no. No es eso.

\- Yo…

\- Está bien – sonrió y acomodo sus manos sobre el bolso - ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro…

Siguió al muchacho al interior del lugar y se sintió cálida al encontrarse con un ambiente tan familiar. En las paredes había algunos retratos de Daniel y Ella hechos por Emma. Y uno grande de los tres que, por lo visto, no era de la rubia.

\- ¿señorita Mills? – preguntó la mujer de cabello corto y sonrisa amable, llevaba un delantal y las manos cubiertas de harina- ¿pasó algo? ¿necesita que Daniel vaya?

\- Oh no, no es eso señora Colter. Mi madre me ha dicho que a Emma le sucedió algo y quería ver cómo estaba.

\- Sí, mi pequeña se ha lastimado un pie esta mañana intentando subir a la yegua. Por eso no ha podido ir.

\- ¿podría verla?

\- Claro. Está en el jardín de atrás.

Ella la acompañó hasta donde comenzaban las rosas y le dijo que Emma estaba detrás de los pinos que bordeaban los manzanos y naranjos.

Los colores parecían mezclarse, la cantidad de flores en tan corto espacio era una visión extraordinaria frente a sus ojos. Siguiendo el sendero de pasto corto, pasó las plantas de frutas y se encontró a Emma recostada contra el tronco de un árbol con el pie vendado y un libro en las manos.

\- ¿Emma? – los ojos en ese momentos más azulados dejaron las letras para mirarla a ella. Una sonrisa adornaba los labios - rosados – Hola, Swan.

\- Señorita Mills – intento levantarse pero Regina se apresuró a llegar a ella y detenerla - ¿necesita algo? ¿Anastasia necesita algo?

\- Necesito saber que estás bien – le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella - ¿qué te pasó?

\- Jolie está preñada y no quise molestarla así que tomé a la yegua de mi tía y me queda muy alta y al intentar subir me doblé el pie en el estribo.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿a quién voy a fastidiar si no vas tú?

\- ¿ya no está enojada? – preguntó cerrando el libro y descansando sus manos sobre la tapa.

\- No, Emma. No te puedo obligar a nada, por ende no me puedo enojar si me dices que no.

Emma asintió y miró la llanura extenderse hasta los pequeños cerros que se alzaban hacia el oeste. El silencio, roto por las aves y el viento, las rodeaba; Regina arrancando césped, Emma en su contemplación y miles de cosas por decirse que se trababan en sus gargantas.

\- Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, te puedes volver a lastimar si vuelves a la actividad en poco tiempo.

\- Yo creo que para mañana va a estar bien. Mi tía me puso un ungüento y lo ató fuerte. Ya no me duele nada – dijo moviendo el pie y apretando sus labios para aguantar el grito ante el pinchazo que recorrió desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla.

\- ¡Emma! – le reprendió y la miró con el cejo fruncido.

\- Tal vez necesite al menos hasta el jueves.

\- No te preocupes. Anastasia va a poder con todo.

\- No la quiero dejar con mucho trabajo encima…

\- Y mi madre queriendo hacer una reunión – suspiró mirando hacia los cerros. Los ojos de Emma se fijaron en ella y empezó a hablar -. Está buscándome candidato o algo de eso, una estupidez total porque no me voy a casar. Será el fin de semana que viene por lo que tengo entendido.

\- ¿para qué quiere casarla?

\- Porque dice que si no me caso me voy a quedar sola- dijo con la voz aguda y haciendo morisquetas. Emma rió de buena gana.

\- Puede trabajar.

\- Yo quiero ser economista como mi padre – la miró y sonrió - ¿tú que quisieras ser?

\- No importa lo que quiera o no, señorita.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Me gustaría pintar.

\- Pues vamos a hacerlo. Yo seré economista y tú serás pintora – le dijo convencida y Emma deseó tener esa fuerza y esa cantidad de esperanza.

Volvieron a sumirse cada una en sus cosas y luego Regina se quitó el bolso y lo abrió, sacando el vestido y tendiéndoselo a Emma.

\- Casi lo olvidaba. Es para ti.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros. Te lo quiero regalar. Esta nuevito.

\- No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Anda, Emma. Para la cena del fin de semana, ¿sí?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita? ¿Cómo decirle que no a la mujer que le robaba la voluntad? Emma se inclinó y estiró la mano en amago de tomar el vestido, pero cogió la muñeca de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella.

\- Está bien – sonrió antes de acercar sus bocas y besarla.

Los párpados de ambas cayeron pesadamente mientras buscaban más calor, sentir el sabor de la otra. Regina suspiró antes de separase. Emma esperaba una respuesta y la recibió en forma de beso, uno menos tímido que el anterior. La morena le sostuvo el rostro y la pegó más a ella.

\- Va a ser mejor que te lleve adentro y que yo me vaya, ya va a ser hora del almuerzo – sonrió y le robó varios besos mientras ambas sonreían.

Guardó el vestido dentro de la bolsa de cuero y ayudó a la rubia a pararse, sosteniéndola de la cintura. La beso unas cuantas veces más, una risa alegre picándole la garganta y deseando salir.

-Me tengo que ir, señora Colter – le dijo a Ella una vez que dejó a Emma en la mesa de la cocina acompañada del bolso –. Que te mejores, Emma. Nos vemos en unos días.

Ambas se despidieron y la morena se retiró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿va a querer que la acompañe? – la voz de Daniel salió desde atrás del pozo de agua y se sobresaltó.

\- Oh Dios, Daniel.

\- Lo siento – dijo apenado y Regina negó con la cabeza.

\- Voy sola, gracias. Nos vemos.

Rocinante la llevó a casa, durante el camino aquella risa había escapado de su garganta y había llegado hasta lo alto de los árboles y ahuyentado a los pájaros. ¿Qué más podía pedir ahora? ¡Emma la había besado! Y besaba tan bien. Su pecho se aceleró casi a la velocidad que llevaba su caballo y volvió a reír.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes leyeron esta historia, gracias por los favs y los comentarios.**

 **Gracias a mi Beta Mills, una y mil veces por estar ahí siempre.**

 **Besos.**

* * *

La susodicha fiesta era un tedio total. Emma podía dar fe de ello cada vez que veía a Regina huyendo a algún lugar para poder respirar.

Movió un poco su pie dentro de los zapatos negros y frunció el cejo. Aun dolía. Buscó a la morena por la habitación y la encontró sentada junto a un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa mona, pero Regina tenía la vena de la frente a punto de estallar. Eso la hizo sonreír victoriosa.

\- ¿quieres dejar a tus pensamientos a un lado y ayudarme? – Anastasia la interrumpió desde atrás.

\- Tú deberías de seguir mi ejemplo y dejar que esos mozos estirados hagan el trabajo – se quejó mientras tomaba una bandeja con copas y la seguía fuera de la cocina.

\- Me estoy aburriendo un montón – le dijo la muchacha de cabello rojizo mientras avanzaban entre la multitud que por alguna razón estaba acelerada. –. Así que mejor hacer algo.

Repartieron todas las copas de vino y volvieron a la cocina, mirando con cuidado que ninguno de esos extraños de camisa blanca y chaleco negro tomase algo que no era suyo. Una vez que las bandejas fueron rellenadas y los mozos volvieron a irse, la rubia habló.

\- ¿cuántas de éstas ya han hecho?

\- Mhm… - Anastasia se froto el mentón y se encogió de hombros -. No sé un número exacto, pero desde que Regina tiene quince años.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿sabes qué? No tengo ganas de repartir cosas toda la noche - Emma frunció la boca como diciendo te lo dije, pero ella no le hizo caso - Aún es temprano y por ser fin de semana, en el pueblo hay un festival. ¿quieres venir?

\- No… creo que esto termina y me voy con Daniel a casa.

\- Bueno… si hay alguien bonito por ahí, te cuento – le sonrió pícaramente y Emma rió.

\- Ya…

Anastasia se retiró a los pocos minutos y Emma se recostó en la puerta de la cocina a observar el salón abarrotado de gente y cómo Cora se mordía las uñas viendo el poco interés que su hija ponía.

 **Claro que no le va a gustar nadie, porque ella me prefiere a mí,** pensó Emma con una sonrisilla asomando en su rostro. Avanzo hasta cerca de la escalera y se quedó allí, junto a una mesa con bebidas y aperitivos. Regina se levantó de donde estaba y sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Una corriente extraña le recorrió la espalda cuando la morena le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Aurora estaba ocupada hablando con un muchacho de ojos marrones y cabello negro, se la veía más idiota de lo normal, así que no iría tras la morena. Disimulando esperó a que Regina saliera al jardín trasero y luego salió. Estaría esperándola en las caballerizas como cada noche. Recogió la falda del vestido color verde claro y echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo.

Regina estaba medio sentada en una barra de ladrillos, sus dedos jugando con su cabello. Levanto la cabeza cuando la oyó llegar y sonrió un poco animada. Llevaba el vestido escarlata con bolados y se veía divina.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy cansada – suspiró, volviendo a mirar hacia la ventanilla que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna florecida – y quería verte.

Emma se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella, sus dedos perdiéndose entre los rizos negros que cubrían la espalda de Regina. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que éste fue roto por un suspiro de la morena al sentir los labios de Emma en su espalda desnuda. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, su rostro cerca del de la rubia.

\- Quiero irme de aquí – susurró, sus dedos ya entrelazados a los de Emma.

\- Yo la llevaría si supiera que no va a sufrir carencias, pero no le puedo ofrecer nada más que una vida sin lujos.

\- Deja de tratarme de usted, Emma – acercó sus labios y sonrió -. Y no me interesaría tener que levantarme temprano y juntar leña. No me molestaría tener que cuidar de un huerto y salir a cazar en invierno en tanto tú estés conmigo – sus labios se rozaron tentadoramente y Emma contuvo la respiración.

\- ¿segura?

\- Sí…

\- Se va a cansar…

\- No – negó rotundamente y la besó.

Emma entreabrió los labios y dejo que la lengua de Regina invadiese su boca. Le encantaba esa sensación. Lo había descubierto hacia unos días, cuando una noche en su cuarto habían estado practicando distintas formas de besarse. Regina le sostuvo el rostro y arremetió con más ganas contra su boca, arrancándole un gemido.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Emma…

\- Esta noche no… todavía no – le besó los labios una vez más antes de inclinarse y dejarle besos desde la oreja hasta el hombro.

Se oyó la voz de Cora en el patio y se rompió su burbuja. Emma apresuró a esconderse en la caballeriza de Rocinante mientras Regina se acomodaba el cabello y la pintura de labios.

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó entrando a los establos.

\- ¿sí, madre?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tomando aire – comentó, poniéndose de pie y agarrando el candil.

\- Ya vamos a cenar. ¿has visto a Anastasia y a Emma?

\- No… - negó, siguiendo a su madre fuera de allí.

La rubia salió de debajo de la nariz del caballo una vez que éste decidió dejar de jugar con ella. Quería llevarse a Regina, claro que sí, pero aún no podía. ¿Qué demonios iba a ofrecerle? Con una extraña amargura en el pecho salió de los establos y se encontró a Daniel liándose con una jovencita cerca del huerto. Haciendo la vista gorda fue adentro y vio un lugar vacío frente a Regina. No, no, no.

\- Señorita Swan, este es su asiento – le sonrió y para el resto esa sonrisa era normal, pero ella conocía la sonrisa juguetona de Regina.

Emma obedeció en silencio tomando asiento junto a Aurora. Esa noche Cora había tenido la gran idea de que las tres fuesen damas de compañía de Regina. ¿En serio? ¿Tres damas de compañía? ¿TRES? Acomodó la servilleta y los cubiertos siguiendo los modales de Aurora. A veces esa metiche servía de algo. Regina bebió un poco de agua, sus ojos se fijaron en ella y algo hizo que la falda del vestido se moviese un poco.

La rubia negó levemente con la cabeza y el pie de Regina se movió sobre su tobillo, haciendo que se tensara. Maldito el carpintero que hizo la mesa tan angosta.

Durante un buen rato tuvo el pie de Regina montándosela en su tobillo, subiendo y bajando por su pantorrilla. Ambas intentaron disimular, una hablándole al muchacho que tenía al lado y la otra hablándole a Aurora. Pero el problema vino cuando Emma casi echa la copa de agua al sentir el pie de Regina cerca de su rodilla.

\- Emma ten cuidado – le pidió Aurora y la rubia se puso roja como un tomate. Menos mal que cada quien allí estaba en su tema. Hasta Regina, que le sonreía simpática al de cabello cobrizo.

Una vez acabada la cena, Emma se disculpó y se despidió antes del café. No iba a seguir soportando eso. Sí, con Regina jugaban casi todos los días desde que había vuelto a trabajar, pero eso no se lo iba a soportar. Cora la miro con la boca abierta ante semejante atrevimiento, pero no importó.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a quitarse ese apretado vestido que picaba demasiado cuando sus ojos se pusieron automáticamente en blanco. ¿No entendió el mensaje?

\- ¿Emma? – la voz de Regina sonó al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué necesita señorita?

\- Ábreme.

\- No estoy en condiciones de abrirle – contestó sosteniendo el corsé contra su pecho.

\- Emma, por favor.

\- Regina vete – gruñó y oyó los pasos alejarse. Iba taconeando. Se había enojado - ¿Por qué sigues siendo una insoportable? – gruñó, echándose en la cama y cubriendo su rostro con la almohada – Soy una estúpida.

Claro que Regina no iba a dejar de ser una malcriada, incluso quizás estaba jugando con ella, pero le daba miedo pensar en eso y que terminase siendo verdad. Ella quería a Regina, pero a veces no la entendía. Y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo algún día. Pero no por eso iba a ser su juguete.

Termino de quitarse todas aquellas cosas y una vez en su camisón de algodón, se metió bajo las sábanas, los murmullos aún se oían de fondo cuando por fin quedo dormida, después de darle miles de vueltas al asunto. No tenía esperanza alguna con Regina. Al día siguiente iría a su casa y podría dejar todo eso a un lado.

Para el día de su cumpleaños se había pactado la fecha de la boda con aquel de cabello cobrizo. Eso le había dicho Anastasia el lunes en la noche y desde entonces ella andaba lloriqueando de rabia y tristeza por todos lados. ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Era una mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! El pincel se encargó de hacer unos huecos horribles en el lienzo donde el rostro de Regina se dibujaba tímido y aniñado, tal cual ella había visto cada noche que había ido a su cuarto después de cenar, sin maquillaje, sin nada que ocultase su verdadera belleza. Pero ahora, de esos tamaños eran los agujeros que llenaban su corazón.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida, Emma! – se reprendió - ¡Esssssstúpida!

Debió de hacerle caso a sus miedos, debió rezar más. Pero ya era tarde. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido y se levantó. El espejo la reflejaba cansada y ojerosa. El nombre de Regina lo tenía estampado invisiblemente en cada marca oscura bajo sus ojos. No había hablado con ella desde que la echó de su cuarto, todo lo que sabía era por Anastasia y Aurora que se sentaban a echar chismes a la hora del té.

"el muchacho se llama August" "sí, es el hijo del director del banco de Londres" Emma se mordió el labio para no llorar. Claro que preferiría a un muchachito adinerado a una pobre sirvienta. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Niña estúpida.

\- ¡Emma, busca tu vestido azul para mañana!- le dijo Daniel, que no estaba en mejor situación que ella. Aunque no, nadie podía alcanzar su angustia.

Sí, iban a tener que ir. Fue tan maldita de invitarlos con tarjeta y todo "Familia Colter-Swan" ¡Hasta que sabía su apellido!

El sol dio los últimos rayos dorados cuando ella acomodó sus zapatos sobre la mesa junto al pequeño tocado a juego con el vestido. Iba a ser el peor cumpleaños de todos. Y directamente no durmió nada. No pudo.

El jardín de la entrada estaba decorado con cintas blancas y amarillas. ¡A Regina no le gustaba el amarillo! Emma acomodó nerviosamente sus guantes y siguió a Ella que iba del brazo de Daniel. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando por eso? Si iban a quedarse mucho tiempo, se internaría en la cocina y no iba a salir de allí.

Cora los recibió nerviosa, iba vestida de negro. Tan negro como su corazón y el deseo de que August se retrasase porque decidió que no iba a casarse con Regina.

Pero todo se nubló frente a sus ojos cuando vio a Regina aparecer vestida de blanco y del brazo de su padre. El jardín lateral se encontraba bañando de la luz matinal de otoño y Regina parecía un sueño vestida de aquella manera. Las mangas del vestido eran largas y con un tul bordado en piedras y canutillos finos. El pecho tenía un escote en v y la falda no era muy pomposa pero se notaba pesada, la cola debía tener por lo menos tres o cuatro metros. El velo sobre su rostro escondía sus ojos marrones enormes y un ramo de flores blancas adornaba sus manos. El muchacho ese la recibió encantado y Regina le sonreía como aquella vez en la sala pero ahora la vena de su frente no estaba hinchada.

Emma apretó los labios. Cada parte dentro de ella se rompía con fuerza, era sentir los cerros del oeste caer sobre su corazón uno sobre otro, haciéndole polvo las ilusiones. Se sentía fuera de sí, como si estuviese siendo la relatora de un libro que no entendía y que no le gustaba para nada. El cura procedió a esas palabras que se repiten en todas las bodas, luego pidió que dijesen sus votos matrimoniales, llegaron las monedas, los anillos y después Aurora y una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes colocaron alrededor de ambos las cadenas hechas de flores blancas y amarillas. Regina le sonrió al tal August, luego giró la cabeza y toda felicidad y alegría desapareció de sus ojos cuando conectó miradas con Emma. La rubia apretó la mandíbula y alzó el mentón. Regina curvó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa y el cura dijo que podían besarse.

 **No, no, por favor** pidió Emma con los ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas. Pero debía verlo para sacar por siempre a Regina Mills de su vida.

Y la morena fue quien se inclinó hacia el muchacho, buscando unir sus labios.

\- ¡No! – chilló Emma, revolviéndose entre las sábanas húmedas. Su pecho subía y bajaba rabiosamente. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como un rio desbordado.

Unos sollozos escaparon de su garganta mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, una mano sobre su pecho y la otra intentando secar las lágrimas intrusas. Oyó ruidos afuera, como alguien levantandose torpemente.

\- ¿Emma? – la puerta tembló ante los golpes de la morena – Emma, ábreme. ¿Qué te pasa?

Secándose las mejillas, y después de acomodar su cabello y la ropa, Emma fue a abrir.

\- ¿Qué necesita, señorita? – preguntó con los espasmos del llanto sacudiendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – dejo el candil a un lado y cerró la puerta - ¿te duele algo?

Emma negó pero Regina frunció el cejo y le tomó las manos, notando cómo éstas temblaban. La guio hasta la cama y le trenzó el cabello mientras esperaba a que se calmara. Colocó los mechones sueltos tras la oreja y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿me vas a decir que te pasa?

\- No… olvídalo – dijo con un leve hipo. Regina suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Vamos, Emma. Dímelo.

\- Es una tontería.

\- A mí no me parece una tontería para que estés así – le acarició las mejillas y besó su nariz roja.

\- Soñé… que te casabas. Frente a mis ojos besabas a no sé quién… me habías invitado… me desperté asustada.

Regina la miró a los ojos unos segundos y se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Y Emma la dejó. No podía quejarse cuando oír su risa, aunque fuese por su desgracia, le tranquilizaba el corazón. La morena dejó de reír cuando ya de su garganta no salían sonidos y le costaba respirar.

\- ¿ya acabaste? – preguntó con fingida molestia y Regina sonrió, masajeándose las mejillas.

\- Ya… es una tontería eso, Emma.

\- No sé… yo… no sé.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿por qué estás tan convencida?

Regina se acercó a ella, a la jovencita de ojos ahora miedosos y labio tembloroso y la besó. Su mano acariciando su cintura y atrayéndola más a ella.

\- Porque cuando me fui de tu puerta pedí silencio y les dije a los invitados que aprovechasen, que esta sería su última cena en la casa de los Mills, que a mí no me volverían a ver – acarició su cuello con la punta de los dedos y Emma tembló.

\- Estás bromeando.

\- Para nada – la miró a los ojos y le bajó una manga del camisón – Les dije que era estúpido que siguiesen buscándome pareja porque yo ya tenía una – besó su hombro ahora desnudo y Emma suspiró – y que era la jovencita de cabello dorado que había dejado la mesa hacia unos minutos – subió por su cuello lentamente y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja – mi madre se levantó asustada y mi padre la secundó. Todos armaron un revuelo tremendo y yo me quedé parada observando cómo se perdían en sus perjuicios.

Emma abrió los labios para recibir su lengua y las manos de Regina terminaron de bajar las mangas cortas anchas del camisón. La carne blanca y tierna de la joven quedó a merced de la morena y sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

\- No pudiste.

\- Lo hice. Mamá fue a dormir sin hablarme y papá me ha dicho que hablaríamos mañana. Pero no me interesa nada. Si es necesario, mañana nos vamos de aquí, Emma. Pero ahora… solo necesito otra cosa.

Sus dedos conectaron las pecas del pecho de Emma y se mordió el labio cuando tomó entre sus manos los pequeños pechos de la joven. La rubia gimió bajo y cerró los ojos. La piel de Regina estaba caliente. Mas caliente que la suya incluso.

\- Regina…

\- Quiero hacerlo, Emma.

La rubia se acercó a ella y hundió su rostro en su cuello, ahogando los débiles suspiros que escapaban de su boca cuando los dedos de Regina apretaban o retorcían sus pezones.

Regina fue dejando besos húmedos en su hombro y bajó con lentitud por su clavícula, pasando la punta de la lengua por el hueco de su cuello. El mentón de Emma descansaba sobre su cabeza y las manos pálidas estaban en sus costados.

\- ¿nos iremos? – preguntó con ansiedad y estrujó tiernamente los pechos de la joven.

\- Cuando quieras…

Unieron sus labios en un suave beso y Regina fue empujándola despacio hacia abajo, acomodándose a un lado suyo. La piel de Emma lucia en tonos amarillentos y dorados bajo las luces de los candiles, cada lunar en su pecho era amarronado y gritaban por sus labios. Corrió la parte superior del camisón hasta las caderas y acaricio el vientre plano y tembloroso con ambas manos.

Los ojos marrones de Regina no le mentían, sino que mostraban un inmenso cariño, un deseo casi tangible, que le calentó el corazón. Acarició sus mejillas antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios.

\- Te quiero, Regina.

\- Agradezco no haberme casado, sino no te tendría en mis días – le besó la nariz y Emma sonrió.

La joven de cabello oscuro bajo por su cuello y su pecho con menos gentileza que antes, sus dientes raspando la piel, sus labios tratando de tocar todo el espacio posible. Le sostuvo la cintura al pasar por en medio de sus pechos, la delgada figura de la rubia temblaba bajo ella y se sentía bien.

\- Regina…

\- Shhh… está bien – sonrió contra su ombligo y Emma rió nerviosa.

La morena se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa con apuro, no quería perder ni un segundo más. Quería sentir la piel de Emma contra la suya. La jovencita abrió la boca al ver los pechos redondeados y de pezones oscuros que apuntaban a ella. Le gustaban, le encantaban, quería tocarlos. Las sábanas las echaron al piso mientras Regina se acomodaba sobre ella y seguía besando su piel, sobre las costillas pero sin acercarse demasiado a donde quería. Sus pechos se rozaban con el vientre de la joven y un temblor le recorría la espalda. Emma gimió y rotó sus caderas contra el torso de la morena. Palpitaba y sentía humedad entre sus piernas. Regina la empujó hacia abajo y retorció un rosado pezón, dejándolo más erecto y sensible.

\- Lo hice… una vez… - susurró contra su piel y fue dejando besos alrededor de la aureola – pensaba en ti, Emma… quería que fueras tu quien me tocara – dijo casi inaudiblemente y tomó el botoncito dentro de su boca, tiernamente, resbalando los labios sobre él.

Emma gimió ante las palabras, sus dedos enredándose en los cabellos azabaches. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, toda ella ardía al imaginarse a la morena en la noche, descubriendo su cuerpo, pensando en ella.

Regina tiró levemente y liberó su pecho, acercándose al otro y repitiendo la acción.

\- Dime… ¿alguna vez lo has hecho?

\- Sí… - suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como Regina repetía aquella acción una y otra vez. Primero uno, luego el otro –. Varias veces…

\- ¿y te gustó lo que sentiste?

\- Me sentía…-entreabrió los labios, totalmente muda cuando unos dientes sostuvieron el botoncito sensible de su pecho izquierdo – culpable…

\- ¿te sentirás culpable después de esto?

Emma negó y Regina se puso de rodillas frente a ella, los botones negros del pantalón marrón estaban entreabiertos y debajo solo había piel olivácea que ella quería descubrir, sentir, con los dedos y la boca. Quería todo de Regina.

Ésta le hizo elevar las caderas y tiró del camisón fuera de sus piernas. Besó sus rodillas y fue bajando con lentitud a medida que las separaba. Emma seguía temblando.

No iba a negar que estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que veía a alguien más que no fuera a ella misma sin ningún tipo de ropa.

Dejó mordiscos en los muslos de una rubia que ahora se sostenía sobre sus codos, observando cómo Regina besaba el interior de sus piernas.

Los dedos de la morena acariciaron el vientre plano de Emma y fueron bajando con timidez, el apenas existente vello rubio se sentía suave como pelaje de gato. Emma dio un respingo al sentir los dedos rodear aquel punto sensible que ella había descubierto un tiempo atrás. Regina se mordió el labio y movió los dedos en círculo, arrancándole un gemido grave y fuerte a la rubia. Besó su rodilla, sus ojos sin despegarse del centro rosa y húmedo de Emma. Continuó haciendo movimientos circulares, esta vez sólo con dos dedos y la rubia comenzó a mover las caderas contra ella, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta.

Estuvo allí un rato, sintiendo su propio placer ir en aumento al ver cómo cada músculo del cuerpo de Emma se tensaba. La oyó decir su nombre unas cuantas veces entre gemidos y sonrió.

La humedad de Emma le había cubierto los dedos, su excitación se sentía en el aire. Se lamió los labios y bajó la cabeza, alejando sus dedos de la chica que se quejó pero se quedó como gelatina cuando la lengua de Regina empezó a jugar con ella.

\- Oh por Dios – gimió alto y fuerte, su espalda estampándose contra el colchón, las piernas abiertas y sostenidas por los brazos de Regina.

Recorrió cada recoveco con cuidado, memorizándolos. La excitación de la rubia sabía algo salada y le encantaba. Rozó con su nariz el clítoris de Emma y volvió a pasar su lengua por él, oyendo como tomaba aire con fuerza.

Los dedos ya húmedos los acercó a la entrada de la joven y elevó la cabeza en busca de su mirada.

\- ¿Emma?

\- Hazlo, Regina, por favor… - dijo con el labio inferior entre los dientes.

La morena se colocó junto a ella, besándole los labios, sus dedos trabajando duro sobre el clítoris de la rubia que se mecía en busca de más.

\- Te quiero, Emma… - suspiró y rozó sus labios.

\- Yo te quiero – respondió con sinceridad y el corazón en la garganta.

Se miraron a los ojos cuando un dedo de Regina resbaló dentro de ella. Emma se mordió el labio, sus ojos se llenaron de humedad y su compañera la besó. Volvió a empujar y los dedos de Emma le envolvieron la muñeca.

\- Espera… - su respiración era errática, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

\- Ya… está bien – le corrió el cabello de la cara y besó su frente.

Emma se contrajo a su alrededor unas cuantas veces y la dejó continuar, el ardor y dolor dieron paso al placer de sentir a Regina dentro de ella. Se besaron con ansias y la morena comenzó a moverse dentro de la rubia, recibiendo gemidos ahogados en respuesta. Regina bajó la cabeza y capturó el pezón rosa y sensible de la joven, su mano chocando con más rapidez contra el centro de Emma.

\- Regina… - gimió de forma aguda, arqueando la espalda y empujando sus caderas contra la morena.

Se apresuró a acomodar otro dedo contra Emma y empujó, sintiendo las uñas de la rubia clavarse en su espalda. Succionó con fuerza el pezón en su boca para contener el dolor que eso le provocó y se centró en darle a Emma todo lo que necesitaba. Sentía cómo las paredes internas se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, cómo el cuerpo delgado junto a ella iba temblando y moviéndose de forma más rápida. Estaba cerca, lo sabía.

\- Voy… oh por Dios – tiró de su cabello desesperadamente y Regina la besó, recibiendo los gemidos de liberación de Emma en su boca, sus dedos siendo sujetados en el interior cálido y resbaladizo.

Regina rozó su clítoris con el pulgar y la joven soltó un grito agudo, riendo luego. Se volvieron a besar, ahora con muchísima ternura, y la morena se retiró de su interior con cuidado, dejándose caer junto a ella.

Recorrió el cuerpo tembloroso de Emma con los dedos, dejando rastros de humedad en su vientre. Se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello y Regina se acomodó sobre ella.

\- Quítate eso, Regina – ordenó Emma en un suspiro y la joven de ojos cafés se puso de pie, empujando abajo la cintura del pantalón y haciendo que éste quedase enrollado a sus pies. Una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, pero aun así la ternura no se iba de sus ojos. Emma se lamió el labio inferior y se acercó al borde de la cama, tirando de Regina más cerca.

Sus labios le dedicaron suaves caricias al vientre de piel cremosa, acariciándole los muslos con las yemas de los dedos. El vello de Regina se encontraba en punta ante esos roces. La lengua de Emma resbaló hacia abajo y los rizos oscuros se vieron brillantes de saliva, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que fue más abajo y rozó el clítoris hinchado que rogaba atención. Regina la sostuvo del cabello y abrió un poco las piernas.

\- Apoya tu pie en la cama – pidió la joven que ahora se tendía de forma cruzada en la cama.

La morena le hizo caso y el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando la lengua de Emma la recorrió entera. El gemido de gusto que soltó Emma rompió el silencio y la atrajo más hacia su rostro, sus dedos clavados en las nalgas firmes de la morena.

Le sostuvo la cabeza, sus dedos enredándose entre mechones amarillos, el ambiente llenándose del aroma a su excitación. Los pies de Emma se cruzaban y descruzaban, como una niña entretenida con un juguete. La lengua firme de la rubia golpeó contra su clítoris varias veces, arrancándole gemidos desesperados. Otras veces empujó contra él y presionó, sintiendo los dedos de la otra chica tirando de su cabello y temblar.

\- ¡Emma! – chilló cuando sintió cómo buscaba entrar en ella – oh Dios…

Se alejó de ella pasándose la lengua por los labios e indicándole que se acostara junto a ella. Se acomodó sobre Regina, recorriéndole el vientre con los labios, sus manos entrelazándose con las de su amante. Mordisqueó alrededor de su ombligo y sonrió contra su piel.

Llevo una de las manos entrelazadas junto a la cabeza de Regina, soltó la otra y descendió hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola y separando los labios sensibles y húmedos.

Sus labios se rozaron levemente cuando Emma entró con rapidez en la morena. Los dientes de ésta se apretaron al nivel del dolor, un gemido del fondo de su garganta escapó y echó la cabeza atrás. Tomó la cadera de Emma con la mano libre y clavó sus uñas en ella, atrayéndola a sí. Emma la besó, acarició su cuello con los labios y se encargó con amor de cada uno de los pezones oscuros y erectos. Con movimientos lentos, siguiendo el ritmo de su lengua sobre el pezón, empezó a envestirla. El cuerpo un poco más pequeño pero definitivamente más fornido se retorcía con gusto, los gemidos abandonaban la garganta de Regina cada vez más seguido. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel y parecía ser de oro a la luz del candil que estaba ya bastante consumido. Su boca se abrió en un grito mudo cuando la boca de Emma tomó su clítoris con fuerza, succionándolo.

No pasó mucho para que el cuerpo reaccionase a todo el estímulo y Emma recibió en su boca el gozo de la joven que mantenía la M de su nombre entre los labios. La empujó un poco más cerca del desquicio al seguir estimulándola como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero Regina tiró de ella hacia arriba y la besó, su sabor impregnado en la boca de Emma.

\- Emma… - le sonrió, su pecho subiendo y bajando, la mano de la rubia sobre su estómago.

\- Shhh… te quiero – la abrazó y se quedaron mirando el techo

El perfume de Regina se confundía con respecto al cuerpo quién pertenecía, estaban tan pegadas que no se diferenciaba dónde empezaba una y acababa la otra.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Irnos muy lejos – le besó la frente y la pegó más a ella -. Ya te dije que no te puedo dar todo lo que tienes aquí, pero…

\- Eso es lo de menos.

\- ¿segura?

\- Sí… Anastasia me enseñó a cocinar hace un tiempo.

\- ¿entonces por qué nosotras tenemos que cocinar para ustedes cuando tú puedes hacerlo?

\- Es estúpido lo que preguntas – rió, acariciando sus costados con los dedos.

Sus ojos no se separaron por un largo rato, el marrón parecía incluso más oscuro de lo normal y se perdían en los verde-azulados de su amante.

\- Me gusta cómo te queda ese vestido – dijo después de un rato.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El de color rojo escarlata.

\- Combina con tus mejillas – le besó los labios y Emma rió, posándose sobre ella y llenándola de besos.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera? - susurró con el sueño colándose en ella, sus manos perezosamente acariciaban los brazos de la morena.

\- Esperaba a que salieras o algo.

\- Pero...

\- Te quiero, Emma. Es todo lo que tienes que saber - le besó la mejilla antes de acomodarse mejor junto a ella y desearle las buenas noches. Emma correspondió con un beso torpe y aspiró su aroma antes de dejarse envolver por el cansancio y el calor de Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeyy! Bueno, aquí está el final [final abierto, porque no me animo a cerrarlo] Espero que les guste, y va dedicado a Barbarita por decir que ésta es una de sus favs y decirme tantas cosas bonitas siempre. Gracias negra, gracias por todo.

* * *

Muchas veces en la vida nos encontramos frente a sentimientos, momentos o personas que nos generan terror y nos alejamos todo lo posible evitando salir heridos. Es protegernos a lo desconocido sin saber lo que en realidad puede traernos eso. Muchas veces, nos dejamos llevar por la curiosidad, intentando anotar una nueva experiencia, tal vez la primera, tal vez una más entre tantas. Muchas veces nos atrevemos a intentarlo. Y ganamos la mejor experiencia de todas. Emma Swan y Regina Mills habían hecho eso. Emma y Regina se habían atrevido.

Mirando sus pinceles Emma soltó un suspiro cansado, acomodándose el delantal y quitándose la boina. Sus cabellos dorados le tocaban la mitad de la espalda, ondulados como resortes y domados a penas por un moño blanco, del color de su vestido.

\- Quédense quietos – chilló, mirando a los tres niños de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro sentados frente a ella.

\- Me aburro – se quejó August, el primogénito del rey David.

\- Y tu padre me ha pedido un nuevo retrato de ustedes.

\- Pues se lo pintaba yo – respondió Isabela, sus bucles oscuros revotaron cuando se puso de pie.

\- ¿ah sí? – puso sus brazos en jarra a modo de juego y el príncipe mayor rió.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Dibujas horrible! – le espetó Louise.

\- ¡Niños! – chilló la rubia, mirándolos con desaprobación – Louise, pídele perdón a tu hermana.

\- No lo voy a hacer.

\- Lou…

\- Niños, no hagan escándalo – murmuró una Regina a punto de dar a luz, recostada en la puerta del salón privado de Emma.

\- ¡Gina! – gritó la pequeña Louise y salió corriendo en dirección a la morena.

\- Volviste pronto – sonrió Emma con dulzura, el peso de sus dos días de ausencia cayendo de sus hombros instantáneamente.

Regina acarició el lacio cabello de la niña de cinco años y suspiró. Pronto su hijo vendría al mundo, los nervios instalándose en su pecho, las preguntas acechando sus noches. ¿Serían buenas madres? ¿Emma y ella habían tomado la decisión correcta? Los recuerdos de ocho meses y medio atrás aparecieron en su mente.

Llevaban dos años viviendo en el palacio, Emma pintando los retratos oficiales de los reyes y Regina estudiando economía por estricta orden de la reina Mary Margaret. Las habían encontrado en el pueblo, Emma con su puesto de pintura y Regina trabajando para una panadería, llevando las cuentas. La reina, una mujer de cabello negro y tez blanca como la nieve, había quedado maravillada por la capacidad de Emma y sus pinceles. El sol parecía haber brillado con más fuerza aquel día. Días después había sido citada al palacio y se presentó junto a Regina, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de los monarcas. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, los reyes no objetaron la decisión de ambas de estar juntas e incluso las apoyaron. Sí, haberse ido de la casa de los Mills había sido un atrevimiento que valió la pena. Dos años después de aquel día de pruebas, Emma le había hecho saber que quería tener un niño a quien cuidar, que la pequeña Louise había encendido algo dentro de ella en los dos años que llevaban compartiendo. Y así, buscando quien coincidiera con las características que Emma tenía, decidieron que Regina sería quien llevara a su pequeño. Sí, la idea más loca que alguna vez tuvieron, pero para Emma no le era bonito saber que su pequeña morena iba a estar con alguien más aunque fuese la única forma de formar una familia. Sí, fue horrible ver a Regina llegar cansada y con cara de asco a casa. Y pese a todas las quejas de Regina, la pequeña cantidad de miedos que aparecieron en Emma, todo se borró cuando una curandera le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo.

Leyéndole la mente, la rubia se acercó a ella, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Hey, todo va a estar bien – le rozó la mejilla con la nariz y el bebé pateó contra su mano - ¿ves?

\- ¿lo haremos bien?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió la rubia, besándole los labios tiernamente.

Con los niños fuera del cuarto, Regina abrió la ventana y desprendió su vestido, dejando que las mangas cayeran por su sus brazos, su espalda y su pecho quedando a la dulce luz del sol, sólo cubierto lo suficiente. Emma acomodó en su caballete la pintura que llevaba semanas intentando acabar y suspiró enternecida. Sí. Regina era su futuro, era quien estaba destinada a ella. Le descubrió una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Creo que te esperé toda una vida, ¿sabes? Creo que estabas hecha para mí – tomó el pincel con pintura roja y se acercó a ella – No puedo creer lo feliz que me haces, Regina – la miró a los ojos una vez que estuvo a su altura y sonrió – Te amo.

\- Emma…

\- Sh… mi reina, - se acercó y unió sus labios tiernamente, sosteniéndole el rostro – la del vestido escarlata.

Regina sonrió tímidamente antes de sentir el pincel deslizarse por su mejilla y un corazón marcarse en su piel.

\- Quédate ahí, quieta – volvió a su lugar tras el lienzo y se dedicó con dulzura al rostro de su amada, cada pincelada dejándola más real, casi tangible.

El silencio a veces es un regalo cuando se está en compañía de alguien que no necesita palabras para sentirse cómodo. Sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, una pequeña sonrisa y ya no necesitaban más. Habían aprendido de la otra rápidamente, se habían hecho con sus mañas y virtudes, con cada detalle que parecían ser una sola persona con dos tipos de carácter. Parecían haber nacido una para la otra, y tal vez sí. Tal vez toda la vida estuvieron buscándose, en otros cuerpos, en otras historias, otros siglos. Tal vez ellas se había atrevido a dar ese paso para conectarse y no perder otra vida sin demostrarse su amor, tal vez y sólo tal vez, venían amándose hacia cien años sin saberlo. Y quizás se amarían toda una eternidad.

\- ¿cómo te gustaría que se llame? – acarició lentamente su vientre y suspiró.

\- Como tu padre.

\- ¿por qué? – giró lentamente la cabeza y los ojos de Emma brillaron.

\- Porque hubo una vez un príncipe que se llamó Henry y como tú eres mi reina, él será mi príncipe.

\- ¿y tú qué eres?

\- Tu caballero de brillante delantal con un pincel – se puso de pie y apuntó hacia adelante con el pincel mientras se acomodaba en posición de ataque.

\- Te amo, Emma

\- Y yo a ti, Regina.

Ese cuadro de Emma terminó con cualquier duda de si era una artista nata. Cada facción de Regina mostraba la alegría y a la vez el miedo de la futura maternidad, la mano sobre su vientre parecía un escudo protector, el vestido color rojo rodeando su delicado y pequeño cuerpo, su espalda se veía dorada, tal cual sus recuerdos de cuando se amaron por primera vez. Regina era arte viva que caminaba angelicalmente y podía ser sarcástica e hiriente, era un mar de cualidades que ella había recorrido punta a punta, asfixiándose por momentos y dejándose flotar en otros. Regina era su pequeña joya, su refugio donde huir a las adversidades de la vida y hacerla feliz había sido su misión autoimpuesta.

Con el sol ya puesto, Emma la ayudó a acomodarse el vestido y decoró su frente con un beso.

\- Vamos, reina, tenemos una cena a la que asistir.

Regina rió, posando su mano sobre la de Emma y dejándose guiar por los pasillos del enorme palacio. Mary Margaret pidió ver el retrato de los niños una vez que la cena acabó. Sentirse parte de esa familia era tan acogedor. Mary Margaret se comportaba demasiado amorosa con Emma, como si fuera su propia hija, y los niños explotaban en celos mientras que David se encargaba de cuidar a Regina. Sí, parecían una familia perfecta y lo eran. Porque la sangre no importaba, porque el estatus ya no se registraba. Porque amar es algo que sólo nace del corazón, y ése amigo no conoce de diferencias.

Emma ayudó a la morena a llegar hasta su cuarto y se retiró con la reina unos minutos. Por su lado la morena acomodó los libros que tenía para su propio príncipe y suspiró, sus ojos clavados en la cuna de sabanitas blancas que esperaban al bebé.

\- Creo que deberías dejar de darle vueltas, te va a hacer mal - le acarició los hombros y se pegó a ella, besando su cabeza.

\- No… sólo... quiero que nazca.

\- Falta poco – sonrió con todos los dientes – Yo le enseñaré a pelear.

\- ¿ah sí?

\- Ajám… - le besó la mejilla ya lavada y se recostó por ella – No dejaré que nadie les haga daño, Regina.

\- Ya lo sé – acarició su cabello y sonrió.

\- ¿segura?

\- Ajám…

\- Deja de decir eso.

\- Quiero… pedirte algo – besó su sien y se alejó, abriendo la puerta y Regina frunció el cejo al ver a los reyes entrar.

\- ¿qué pasa?

Emma tomó una pequeña caja de madera adornada con flores y una cinta dorada alrededor, parándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos comenzó su no muy practicado discurso.

\- A veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado, que quizás no es una historia para acabar en un libro, pero es nuestro pasado, todas las acciones pasadas dan como resultado este maravilloso presente. Quiero que construyamos un montón de nuevos recuerdos, junto a Henry, usted y yo. Nosotros tres en este mundo. Quiero que esté presente sea el pasado de un futuro en que contar nuestras anécdotas hagan reír a nuestros nietos. Quiero que el haberse plantado frente a sus padres y aceptar que me amaba valga la pena, quiero que todo lo que hemos luchado tenga su resultado. Y quiero saber si gustaría usted hacerme el honor de unirse en matrimonio conmigo para toda una eternidad, juntas, como desde hace tiempo, como creo que toda una vida hemos estado sin enterarnos – abrió la cajita frente a unos ojos chocolates lagrimosos y sonrió temblorosa - ¿señorita Mills, aceptaría ser mi esposa?

Los labios de Regina se fundieron en los suyos en un desesperado beso y se alejó, asintiendo rápidamente.

\- Sí, Emma, sí, sí. Mil veces sí.

Mary Margaret miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y se aferró a su brazo, aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar. El amor que se transmitían era tan verdadero, un amor que sabía de batallas y noches a la espera de una señal que dijera que no estaban haciendo mal las cosas. Un amor que conocía veranos enteros plagados de alegría e ilusión. Un amor que conocía lo que era verdaderamente amar.

David realizó la pequeña ceremonia, Mary Margaret leyendo atentamente los votos y al finalizar sus labios se encontraron suavemente.

\- Te voy a amar toda una vida, y otras más.

Emma colgó el cuadro antiguo en la sala de la mansión de Mifflin al 108, sobre los floreros de jazmines y las fotos enmarcadas de las vacaciones. Lo habían encontrado en las antiguas bóvedas del palacio, guardado cuidadosamente entre otros tantos de los príncipes y la familia real en general. Había ido a subasta y en un pestañear supo que lo querría. La fecha no se sabía con exactitud, pero el mensaje sí: Mi pasado, el presente más bonito de todos, el futuro que anhelo.

El rostro de la mujer iba decorado con un corazón rojo, el cabello castaño alzado en un delicado moño.

\- ¿tanto te gusta? - le rodeó la cintura y besó su cuello.

\- Me recuerda a alguien que me pidió un cuadro... era una malcriada – frunció las cejas y Regina rió contra su oreja.

\- ¿aún lo crees? - Emma asintió - ¿y todavía esa malcriada te genera algo?

\- Te dije que por todas las vidas, ¿no? – sonrió cómplice, acariciando las manos que descansaban sobre los botones de sus jeans.

\- ¿de qué color era aquel vestido?

\- El de ese día rojo creo, pero el que a mí me gusta es aquel escarlata.

\- Como tus mejillas.

\- Como tus labios.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
